


Heartbeat Song

by CherryPieDean



Series: Supernatural Season [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sirens, Washington, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the disappearance of several teenage boys in upstate Washington, and the girl that seems to be connected to it all.





	

"Where are we going?" Ella laughed as she slid down a log, chasing after Loren. He looped back around to the log and scooped up Ella. She giggled as Loren swung her around, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs over his hips. "You'll see, love," he replied. Ella sighed dramatically and kissed him. "There's no sense in keeping it a secret," Ella said as she let her right finger fall and trace around Loren's heart, "if you won't make it there alive." Loren gave her a confused look, but before he could ask what was going on, her hand was already halfway through his pectoral muscle, burrowing through his ribs, breaking them into pieces. She had her other hand over his mouth, all his screams stifled by it. As he took one last breath in, he could still smell her signature vanilla perfume and collapsed to the ground, heart missing. Ella held the heart in her hands as she walked to the cabin they intended to go to. She threw open the door and got out a plastic container. She kissed Loren's heart and put it in the container. Sure enough, it started beating its natural rhythm. She put it in the refrigerator, alongside all the other beating hearts, all labeled with the lover.

SUPERNATURAL

"So get this," Sam said to Dean as he passed by Sam sitting at the Men of Letters table, beer in hand. "Seven teenage boys in Washington state have all been found all within a five mile radius of each other, hearts ripped out in the middle of the forest."  
Dean sat on the edge of the table and took a swig of his beer. "Looks like a pack of werewolves. Usually they're more conspicuous than that."  
Sam turned to look at his older brother. "Yeah, but with the blue moon this month and the world still shaken up after everything, it's not that odd. Should we check it out?"  
Dean took another swig of his beer, leaving a little foam by his lip that he wiped away with the back of his hand. "I don't see why not."

The Impala purred into the small town of Winthrop, Washington. Dean turned into the parking lot of the Winthrop Police Department. Already decked out in their FBI suits and donning fake IDs, they headed inside. An officer greeted them immediately.  
They flashed their fake IDs at her. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Agent Young, and this is my partner, Agent Johnson. We're here about the murders of those seven teenagers."  
"The count is up to eight right now," she sighed. "We just got another one in here this morning, heart ripped out, same five-mile radius as before."  
Sam and Dean looked a little shocked. Dean spoke up first. "Is there a chance we could look at the bodies of the vics?"  
She spun around and started heading into an office piled high with papers. "I don't see why not. Just warning you though, this case has got all of our best stumped." She opened a file cabinet, leafed through a few folders, and handed the crisp prints to Dean. They showed a dark haired and skinned boy, no more than 17 years old; a gaping hole sat where his heart once beat. His ribs were splintered and broken as if they were trying to make way for the heart. "If you want to take a look at the bodies, I could walk down to the hospital with you boys. I'm a friend of the coroner, and I happen to know a thing or two about dead people in case he's busy."  
"That would be great," Sam replied.


End file.
